The Myth of Sailor Nemesis
by SailorNemesis
Summary: If you want a summary then read the introduction.
1. Introduction

Myth of Sailor Nemesis   
  
Introduction   
  
This story takes place after the battle against Wiseman and the Nemesis Quartet. The girls, Darien, and Luna and Artemis are in the park saying good-bye to Rini. Across an ocean, namely the Pacific, a young girl lives. Her name, Selene. She lives in Chicago and is a born citizen of a suburb there. Little does she know what's about to happen to her.   
This story goes against everything that makes Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. So if you like Fan-Fics that stick close to the truth, this isn't for you. If you like off the wall stuff then this is a good read. I mean, heck, that's what Fan-Fics are for, right?   
  
This goes, sort of, on an episode basis, so every chapter is a new episode. I will not tell you how many episodes there are, however. You'll just have to read through and see.   
  
Oh, by the way, I'm sorry (REALLY SORRY) if some stories drag on, on and on never seeming to reach a climax or anything. Most of these were done right before I went to bed so… You figure it out.


	2. Chapter 1- The Awakening

Chapter 1-   
The Awakening   
  
"…Buzz…Buzz…Buzz…"   
"Oh, man! 6:15 already?! Drats!"   
Selene is a tenth grader at Chicago Central High School. "YAWN!" She's 5'8", blond hair cut short like Haruka's (only a little shorter)and has the same facial features as Bunny. Selene sat on the edge of her bed and stretched her arms up into the air. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a Sailor Moon tee, and a pair of Sailor V socks.   
She then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Her cat, Aphrodite, who was curled up at the end of the bed, woke up. She seemed to notice how early it was, so she stretched, turned once, and plopped back down onto the bed. Selene came out of the bathroom and threw her pajamas onto Aphrodite. Startled, the cat just about jumped out of its skin. "Come on you lazy cat, time for brecky." She walked into her kitchen and watched the sunrise from window as breakfast was cooking. How lonely the mornings were now that her parents were gone. They had been foster parents, but the only ones she ever knew. She was left on the door step of an orphanage when she was only a week old. Her parents took her as a foster child two months later. She loved them so much. She stood there, thinking about the times when she was loved and cared for.   
Just then she heard the toaster pop. Coming back to reality, she grabbed her pop tart and walked out the door.   
When she got to school everyone was sitting either in the park outside or in the cafeteria, studying for finals. She had to take her Japanese and math final exams that day. Then she would be on a plane to Japan in a week for continued schooling. She didn't have any friends so it didn't matter; she wasn't leaving anything behind. The first period bell rang so she went to her Japanese class. She knew she aced the final, then off to math. Did considerably well on that and her day was over. She went home and packed her bags for her move to Japan.   
  
As she strapped herself in for takeoff she thought about the things she was leaving behind. All she could think of were her parents. She started to cry.   
The plane took off at 8:30 p.m., Central Standard Time, for Los Angeles International Airport. They arrived there about 8:30 p.m., Pacific Standard Time. She stayed on the plane for the two hour fuel up and slept.   
When she woke up, they were just pulling into the Tokyo airport. As she collected her luggage she thought once again about her parents and had to choke back the tears. She went to first class baggage for Aphrodite. The cat was not at all pleased. Backed into one corner of her already cramped cat carrier, she hissed and moaned all the way through customs. Selene then found her way to the subway entrance and took it to the train station with only two bags and Aphrodite. The train took her to the Crossroads section of Tokyo where her appartment was. She got off about an hour later and walked the two blocks to her building. She set down her bags and looked at the lease copy that had been faxed to her a week ago. "Yep, this is it."   
"Hi!" Selene spun around to confront... a chest. Looking up she saw a handsome face, with dark features and a pleasent smile.   
"Name's Darien. Yours?"   
"S-Selene..."   
"Well, Selene, looks like we're neighbors. Here let me help you with that stuff." He picked up her bags and carried them onto the elevator. He pushed three, his floor then asked, "Where are you headed to?"   
"Huh? Oh, third also. My apartment number is 15."   
"Hey right across from me! That's great! I can show you around then." They got off the elevator and walked into Selene's apartment. "Umm, actually, I'd like to drop this jet-lag and wait for my stuff to arrive from the airport. Thanks anyway, though."   
"Uh, no problem. Need anything, I'm right here."   
After he left, she plopped down on the bed in her already furnished apartment and fell asleep immediately.   
  
"MEERROWWWW!!"   
Selene sat up and grabbed an umbrella out of a suitcase and shouted, "Who's there!" She looked around and noticed the cat carrier. "Oh, my god! Aphrodite! Sorry baby, I totally forgot!" She walked over to the cage after rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and let the cat out. She watched as the cat struuted out and stretched and sniffed the air and carpet. Then Selene walked to her window and looked at the city in all its glamour.   
"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon."   
"I'm coming with you."   
"Who said that?!"   
"I did."   
"Where are you?"   
"Down here."   
"Aphrodite?!"   
"Yes. Time you and I had a talk."   
Selene stared at the cat in disbelief and nodded her head slightly.   
After they had walked a while Ahprodite broke the silence, "Still a little freaked out that I talk?"   
"Well, yeah! Wouldn't you be if the carpet or your food bowl started to have conversations with you?!"   
"No, but I understand why you'd be so confused. Just keep your voice down until we get to the park."   
When they got to the park, Selene sat on the edge of the fountain. Aphrodite started to talk again. "Now listen carefully. You know about Sailor Moon, right? Well, she and her scouts are real. They actually fight crime."   
"That's right."   
"I'd have to agree with those two."   
Selene looked down to see a black and a white cat standing on the ground looking at her. Aphordite introduced them. "Luna, Artemis, this is Selene."   
"How do you do?" Selene said, now more confused than ever.   
"We're fine. Actually, we're more concerned about your well-being," Luna started. "Selene, you are the sailor scout, Sailor Nemesis."   
"Nemesis, but isn't that a word that describes something bad?"   
"It is now but once it was a word that when said in public people would bow. Artemis, the story, if you would, please," Aphrodite said.   
"My pleasure. A long time ago, you lived on the moon as Princess Selenity. Your sister, Serenity, also known as Sailor Moon ans Serena, was jealous of you because you were older and loved the prince of the Earth, Endymion. Your mother, Queen Serenity, saw this and decided to appoint you, the stronger of the two, to guard the holy planet, Nemesis. You initially objected and refused but went in the end.   
"By this time Serenity had noticed Endymion's twin brother, Darien, and fell madly in love with him. She would sneak down to earth against all orders of the scouts to see him.   
"After a time Endymion noticed you had disappeared and went searching to find you. He went to all the planets of the universe but Nemesis was among the few that the moon was allowed access to only.   
"Endymion went to the Queen asking permission to see you. She told him it would break a large taboo set up between the Earth and Moon Kingdoms but let him go anyway. Unfortunately, because of Queen Beryl's infatuation with the two young princes, she killed Endymion on his way to see you. You watched his death throught and veiwing glass and swore revenge and went after Beryl, getting killed yourself. Then Darien got killed trying to fight Beryl and Serenity got killed trying to defend Darien."   
"Then mother used the Silver Imperium Crystal to seal us and Beryl to the future," Selene said as the memory can back.   
"Serena since then has killed Beryl," Luna interjected.   
"Then why do you need me?"   
"Well, we need more fighters," Luna answered.   
Artemis jumped onto the lip of the fountain and dropped a broach beside Selene, "Take this and yell, 'Nemeis Holy Power.'"   
"Alright." Selene took the broach, raised it above her head, and recited the words.   
Selene's clothes disappeared and she turned into Sailor Nemesis. As she examined her reflection in the water, she noticed Aphrodite had started crying.   
"What's wrong? Did I not do something correctly?"   
"No, it's not that. It's just, well, for once in my life I get to experience the rebirth of a scout."


	3. Chapter 2- The First Battle

As they stood by the fountain, Selene looked at her uniform in the reflection. A peice of black cloth was wrapped around her back and tied over her chest in a bow. Garnishing the bow was a small, white hibiscus flower. There were mid-evil sleeves that were very tight around her shoulders and were attached in the back by three satin cords. Her skirt was a flowing translucent fabric that shimmered in the moonlight. When she twirrled around the fabric left it resting spot on the ground and flew up to a perpendicular pisition to her. The smaller, black skirt that showed much better when she twirrled resembled that of Sailor Moon's. She had black leather boots that came half way up her thighs and in her hand was a staff with the symbol of Nemesis on the top. Her forehead was adorned with a white cresent moon on a silver tiara.   
Realizing that there might be people watching, she turned around. She once again came face to face with a chest. She took a step back, almost falling into the fountain, and admired the white, James Bond-like tuxedo with black trimming and a beautiful white outside, black inside cape flowing off of his shoulders. Then she looked up and saw a black bbow tie, tied around the collarof his shirt. As she looked up she notcied black triangular goggles covering his eyes. His tapered, shoulder length, black hairshimmered in the moonlight. Selene noticed a striking similarity to Tuxedo Mask, but where was the top hat? (Sorry girls, always hated that dumb top hat myself.)   
"Name's Tuxedo Night, yours?"   
"Sel- umm, Sailor Nemesis."   
"Pleasent aquaintance little lady," he said, taking her handin his and giving it a light kiss. Stepping back again he asked, "Are you friends with the other scouts?"   
"Well... umm... Yes, I gues so."   
"Then I'll see you around. By the way, love the uniform. It's... different." He blew her a kiss then turned and was gone.   
Selene stared after him and mummbled, "He liked my uniform..."   
"Great! Now I know for a fact that she's Serena's sister. She falls in love with every guy that shows up in front of her," said Luna.   
"I do not!"   
"Guys let's not get into piddly little arguments, alright?" Artemis wasn't too keen with the thought of Luna beating up on the newest scout already.   
"AHH! A monster!"   
"Somebody help!"   
"Oh my god! It's going to kill us all!"   
Luna turned to Artemis, "Looks like we'd better find our girls. Aphrodite, help out Nemesis."   
"Gotcha! Come on, Selene, let's go!"   
"Right behind you!"   
As they ran towards the sceams, Selene had the strangest sense of Deja-Vu.   
When they reached the battle field other five scouts and Tuxedo Mask were already battling it out with and evil spider creature. She was standing on four legs and had two sets of arms. She had a very large abdomen for a butt and a longer torso than a normal spider. To make the scene even worse she had a sticky substance that she spit at them.   
"I'm Arachnidia. I have a bite 40,000 times that of a Black Widow. You've got no chance. Give up now or you'll betaken to Princess Kyrua's court for a royal beheading. Ah- hee- hee!"   
"Ooh, I hate spiders!" shrieked Serena.   
After watching them fight a little longer Sailor Nemesis started to step out of the bushes ringing the perimeter of the open field. "I'm going to help them."   
Suddenly something grabbed her hand to restrict her from going any father. As she turned around Tuxedo Night appeared in her line of sight. He pulled her back to where he was standing and said, "No, let them fight. Only help them if they truly need it. It makes them think of us as being more mystical."   
The battle waged on for what seemed like days. Each side taking its fair share of blows. Just then Arachnidia got them cornered and spit out a massive entaglement of webbing and goo, trapping them against an maple tree.   
"Why bring you back to her court when I can have all the fun right here?" she cackled.   
As she approached them a pale yellow flew past her face. Two dark sillouhettes appeared on the top of a bench. Tuxedo Night stepped off the bench and into the street light's warm yellow glow. "Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Use your hearts. Don't let the darkness win."   
"My turn," Selene said as she joined Tuxedo Night under the light. "Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, name's Sailor Nemesis and I fight with Tuxedo Night. We are here to hepl you out. Fight from within." With that Sailor Nemesis raised her staff above her head and yelled, "Holy-Light-Beam!" From the sky came an amazing light. It encircled her, then she lowered her staff and pointed it towards the group of six, still tangled up. The light went from around her to around the sailor scouts. It tore the webbing apart and the sailor scouts were free. "Now, Sailor Moon!"   
"Got it! Moon-Scepter-Activation!"   
After the light faded only a jeweled spider was left. Selene looked around, but Tuxedo Night had already left. When she turned back around six curious faces were staring at her. "H-Hi," she said. "Look at the time. Have to go! Until then, fight with your hearts not with your fists." Before anyone could ask her or do anything to stop her, she was lost in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 3- Life

Chapter 3-   
Life   
It was a week after the spider fiasco and Selene was just throwing away her fast food cartons from her breakfast when the doorbell rang. She took one quick look over the city as the sun was just rising in the east.   
"Buzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzz..."   
"Alright alredy I'm coming, I'm coming!" Selene opened the door to her apartment and greeted the delivery men , "Hi, Just put the boxes over there and set the luggage on the couch." She turned and jestured to the general area of her open living room. The three men walked in , set the packages on the floor in her hallway and walked back to the door, the third lingering for the pay. "Here, 4400 Yen, correct?" The man bowed then turned to leave. "oh, thank you. I can't tell you what a relief it is not to have to carry all of these boxes home from the airport," she turned and waved her hand at the boxes. "My back would have been so sore and my feet..." they were gone. "Oh, well. It was a one sided conversation anyway."   
Selene started to unpack the bpxes first. She pulled out pots and pans and other kitchen items first. Then came the towels and soap dishes for the bathroom. She unpacked nic-naks and other miscellaneous things from other boxes and gave them homes. The she came to the suit cases. She opened up the first one and it gave out a waft of air so sour she almost threw up. She didn't even dare to open the others. After a week of sitting around, the clothes ended up smelling like the storage closet in some dank basement somewhere that probably hadn't been cleaned in 40 years. Then she thought about what Darien had said; "Right across from me! Great, I can show you around then!"   
"I'll ask Darien where I can wash my clothes." She looked at her clock, 11:30pm. "Aw man! Nobody's going to be open now! Well, I'll ask so I know where to go tomorrow."   
  
  
"Knock, knock. Hello? Darien?"   
"Oh, hi! How are things going so far?"   
"Umm, they're okay. I was wondering where I could go to do my laundry?"   
"As a matter of fact, Buns and I were just going to do mine. Wanna come?"   
"I'd hate to intrude on your time together..."   
"Come on. This is the best timeto do it! Nobody's there. During the day, it's overflowing," Serena pointed out.   
"Well, okay. Let me get my stuff."   
After Selene had her suitcases, they got onto the elevator and hit the button to go to the basement. Serena hung onto Darien the whole way down. Selene could tell that Darien had a problem with public affection.   
Finally, the elevator made it to the laundry room. It was huge. Selene looked around and estimated that it must have taken up three-fourhs of the basement. Everywhere she turned there was a washer and drier waiting to be used. Darien picked up Serena after starting his wash and set her on the lid. He started to tickle and toy with her. Everything was fine until the lights and the washers shut off.   
Serena, Darien, and Selene took active fight stances. The ground began to shudder. Then out of nowhere a light shown on a masculine cockroach, about seven feet tall, that came from behind a drier. It tossed some sticky paper at Darien and Serena, wrapping them together so tighly that they could hardly breathe. Then the lights came back on. It was the other four senshi standing in the stairway door.   
"I protect the first planet, Mercury. Sailor Mercury!"   
"I protect the red planet, Mars. Sailor Mars!"   
"I protect the planet of love, Venus. Sailor Venus!"   
"I portect the storm planet, Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter!"   
"We're the Sailor Scouts and we won't let you hurt our friends!"   
"I can deal with you four. Whenever you see one cockroach there are normally more lurking around somewhere. Worriors attack!" On his command a roach came from behind each scout and pinned their arms to their sides.   
"now to stop any more interuptions..." He covered all the doors and locks with a sticky substance so that they couldnot be opened.   
"Never forget the elevator, you shitty critter! Tuxedo-Night-Blindfold!"   
"Cute, very cute. I even like the caped crusader look. But you will never catch me with those elementary tricks of yours. Try this on for size!" He waved his hand and a glob of the same sticky stuff that was on the doors was now wrapped around Tuxedo's face so he couldn't breathe.   
"My friends. I have to do something..." thought Selene, "but they'll find out who I am. Selene looked around the room at her frineds and then at the bug who was laughing maniacally. "Listen shit for brains. You aren't going to kill my friends and have me stand by and just watch! Nemesis-Holy-Power!" She transformed infront of the whole group as they looked on in a mix of amazement and shock. "I think this elementary tick shoulf fit your stature of very well, Nemesis-Holy-Beam-Strike!!"   
As he sent an attack putting his defenses down Selene dogged the sticky paper and started a new attack while still on the move, "Nemesis-Planet-Boom!" The sky glowed the ground started to shake again, the air filled with smoke and when everything cleared there was a jeweled bug on the floor where the villian had once been. Selene Bent down to pick it up and stood up to find seven happy faces staring at her.   
"Sailor Nemesis, Selene, keep up the great fighting. See you around!"   
"Wait! Tuxedo Night!" Nemesis called after him. But before she could do aything he was already on the elevator and gone.   
Darien stood next to Selene and whispered in her ear, "That's your key to follow him. Go!"   
Selene looked at Darien and he motioned to the elevator which Venus had called back for her. "Thanks guys!" She raced inot the elevator and as the doors closed could hear the cat calls and the excitement coming from the girls.   
As she reached for the control panel to push the ground floor button she noticed a note attached to the button:   
  
Dear Nemesis,   
Meet me at the Corner Street Cafe   
in an hour. I'll be anxiously awaiting   
your arrival.   
Love,   
Tuxedo Night   
  
Selene stepped off the elevator at the ground floor and ran out the front door, down the street to the cafe. When she got there, the sign in the window told her that it was closed. She slid down the door and rested her head on her knees. The clip-clop of shoes on the pavement made her look up. But all hope was lost when she saw the face of a dorky boy in her tutoring class. "Hi Endo." With big, black rimmed glasses that kept falling down his nose he looked dorkier than ever.   
He bent down and looked into her face, "What's wrong, little lady?"   
Selene looked back at him, trying not to laugh and replied, "I was going to wait for someone but it seems that the note I got was falsified in telling me that this cafe was going to be open in an hour. So here I am depressed that some one I held dear could do such a thing."   
Endo looked at her with a very surprised yet sorrowed look upon his face. "The cafe opens in five minutes." He said it as though it was a offer to help the situtation. It worked.   
Selene looked up front her knees to smile wildly at Endo. Then she threw her arms sround his neck and declared, "Thank you so much for that news, Endo. It's the best I've had in a long time!"   
Endo offered his hand after he got up to help her do the same. As they stood at the door they talked about class and the weather. And as Endo had said the cafe opened five minutes later.   
"Hey, wanna sit with me?"   
"Just until my friend comes."   
"So have you been studying hard? The exam for high school is really tough. I've been studying night and day! That's why I cam here, to study. For my college exams, that is, not my high school."   
Selene turned just for a moment to look at him. She could tell he was very nervous around her. She turned back to watch the door for Tuxedo Night. After a minute Endo spoke up again, "So, Selenity, how are things in your part of the world?"   
"Oh, they're fi- What did you call me?!"   
"Selenity, that's still you name isn't it?"   
Selene hadn't been paying much attention at all to what was being said, because her mind was focused on watching for Tuxedo Night. As she turned around she saw a pale yellow rose sitting on her placemant. She looked at Endo who was staring down at his books. Then he looked up. The same pair of triangular goggles that Tuxedo Night wore were now resting on his face.   
She stared at him in complete disbelief, "You're...?"   
"Yup."   
"How did you know my name was Selenity?"   
"What do you think Endo's short for?"   
She bearly breathed the name, "Endymion..."   
"In the flesh. Selenity, it's been such a long time. Would you mind if we went on a moon-lit walk together?"   
"Nuh-uh!" She grabbed the rose and Endo's hand and ran all the way to the park, dragging him behind. When they got there, Selene slowed down and looked up at Endo's face, taking in the memories.   
"I've always dreamed about you. I could never figure out who you were, but then I the first night we met, here, in the park, I looked at your face and knew it was you right away. Beauty of your stature doesn't leave a man's mind even over the course of 1,000 years."   
"That's so lovely Endymion. I'll cherish this moment forever."   
They sat on the fountain, Slene locked in Endo's arms until the sun came up to start the new day.


End file.
